Oddbods
This article is about the mini series. You may be looking for the main show or the characters. Oddbods, is''' 'The Oddbods Show's mini episodes although these episodes were made before the series. Plot The series focuses on seven different characters called the Oddbods - Bubbles, Fuse, Jeff, Newt, Pogo, Slick and Zee. The storyline of each episode (according to the show synopses) depicts how these characters "survive the perils of everyday life, unintentionally turning ordinary situations into unexpected, extraordinary and always humorous events." Episodes typically employ physical comedy and pranks played out between the characters. The series was conceived as a non-dialogue comedy which the series' creators and writers explain as: "captures the madcap yet charming antics of the Oddbods, who celebrate success where they find it and take failure in their stride. To turn 'different' into a positive; celebrating individuality in a humorous, warm and unexpected way." The series' slogan is "There's A Little Odd In Everybody! Embrace Your Inner Odd!" Volumes Interactive In January 2017, One Animation launched a new look website dedicated to the Oddbods as a place where fans of the show (adults and children alike) can interact with the brand. The site hosts 7 games with leaderboards allowing players to play their way to the top. Other features include videos, user generated content, in store section, shop now section, interactive background pages on each of the characters complete with trading card-style character summary and related videos.There is also an interactive collector poster which allows fans to view the episode their collectable figurine was inspired by. Brodcast The series has been broadcast on 25 networks in 105 countries worldwide on free-to-air, as well as subscription channels, such as Boomerang, Disney Channel, Teletoon+, ITV (UK), Cartoonito (Italy), RCTI, Antv (Indonesia), ETTV Yoyo (Taiwan) and Cartoon Network. It is also available on-demand on social media channels, most notably YouTube, iQIYI (China) and ABC Me (Australia), where it has gained over one billion views in just one year. There are currently approximately 2 Million subscribers to the series' YouTube channel. Ratings In 2015, Oddbods was one of the highest-rated children's television shows in the United Kingdom, by number of viewers.It was one of CiTV's top five shows for the first quarter of 2016 and the short "Newt's Pink Eye" got sixty million, four hundred ninety-one thousand, two hundred nineteen views and fifty five thousand likes. Live Show A live show involving people in costumes took place in Singapore. 36859852 182182949311751 6913021712867000320 n.jpg Development Speaking in an interview with the Manchester Evening News in 2016, Richard Thomas, the creator of the Oddbods and creative director at One Animation described how he first devised the show: ''It was the themes of friendship and personality that inspired the creation of Oddbods. I wanted them to have an aesthetic appeal, but underneath the simplistic design I wanted them to have 'relatable' depth of character; individuals with a heart and core personality that the viewer could relate to. The non-dialogue approach was very deliberate - it was important that the animation conveyed the emotion. Every nuance counts, the eye dart, the raised eyebrow, the posture...it's the subtleties that bring the characters to life. The production process is intense but finely honed and we work with a huge and complex team of global animation professionals to bring the show to life; from animators, to script-writers to design and lighting experts to the directors who shape all of the action. At a time when powerful forces seek to divide us because of our differences, the Oddbods are a small voice in opposition celebrating those differences and the joy and richness they can bring to our everyday lives. Company Founded in 2008, One Animation is a CGI animation studio based in Singapore, which also produced Rob the Robot, The Insectibles and Upcoming Series Hard Boiled.The company has produced a portfolio of successful animated series that are broadcast on global networks such as Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Discovery Kids, ABC, and seen across more than 100 countries worldwide. The company focuses on developing family-focused TV, film and new media content, facilitating shorter than average production schedules, utilizing a crew that is typically one-third the size of a traditional CGI animation production team. Category:Series